


listen to daddy.

by jcebum, thirdscventh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CEO WANG, Daddy Kink, FLUFFY TOO THO, IN THE OFFICE YES, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrator, blowjob, i think thats all, ily indy, oh bending over, secretary mark, shameless smut tbh, tiny bit of jjp and yugbam if you squint, we're sorry youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: in which jackson is in a foul mood and mark ticks him off further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg we need to stop writing smuts ;-; also this is a bit wordy i'm sorry ;-; still! happy new year~
> 
> DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DISLIKE ANYTHING LISTED IN THE TAGS.

“I deeply apologize for my employee’s negligence towards you yesterday. I’ll have a thorough talk with him and I will ensure that this will _not_ repeat again. I apologize, for I had wasted your time,” Jackson says in a professional tone, turning his phone off before slamming both of his fists onto his desk, startling his secretary.

“Dammit, I _clearly_ told Sungjae _not_ to drink alcohol before meeting with CEO Hwang yesterday. How dare he disrespect me,” Jackson growls, anger clear in his voice and facial expression.

“Do you want me to grab you a drink?” Mark asks carefully, standing half a meter further from Jackson than where he usually stood.

“No, I’m fine,” Jackson replies, sighing as he rubs his temples together. “I could’ve sealed that partnership with Hwang Enterprises, but I can’t now, huh? _Fuck._ ”

Mark stays quiet as he continues to listen to his boss’ words. “You can continue tending to clients. You’re dismissed.”

Mark bows a little before walking out of the room with stiff shoulders. Only after he closed Jackson’s office door does he sigh in relief, his shoulders loosening. He walks towards his cubicle, and is pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face waiting for him; Peniel.

“Hey Mark!” Peniel greets, shaking hands with the Taiwanese man. “Good to see you.”

“What brings you here?” Mark asks, taking his seat across from Peniel.

“Actually, I wanted to talk with CEO Wang,” Peniel replies.

“I’m sorry, but sajangnim is not available right now,” Mark says. “We can go over the details, though, and I’ll pass the information to him.”

Peniel then starts explaining about his ideas, suggestions, and overall constructed critic on Wang Enterprises’ marketing team. While Peniel talks, Mark diligently writes all the words down on a paper. In the midst of their talk, Peniel suddenly finds himself grabbing Mark’s hand, telling him how his fingers are _really pretty_ while stroking them. A faint blush decorates Mark’s cheeks and he feels a tiny bit uncomfortable even though he knows Peniel means nothing, so he just laughs it off.

Jackson however, does not see it the same way. He’s walking down the hallways to grab himself a drink, even though Mark had offered him earlier and he rejected, when he sees Mark and Peniel. He’s already in a foul mood due to Sungjae’s carelessness, and seeing Peniel trying to charm Mark just ticks him off even more. Jackson’s hands form tight fists, and he loosens them a bit before walking to Mark and Peniel.

“Mark,” Jackson says, causing both pairs of eyes to direct their focus to him. “Meet me in my office. _Now._ ”

Mark inwardly gulps as he nods his head and bids a temporary goodbye to Peniel before walking just behind Jackson to his office. Jackson opens the door and Mark comes in first. The next thing Mark knows is that he’s being pinned to the wall with Jackson’s body pressing against his own, the latter’s dick impossibly close to his own.

“Yien,” Jackson starts with a low voice, sending shivers down Mark’s spine as the former moves his hands up and down both sides of the latter’s body. “What were you doing out there, huh? Letting your client _stroke_ your fingers and then _laughing it off_ , hmm?”

Mark lets out a soft whimper as Jackson moves one of his hands to palm him through his pants. “Would you have let him fuck you if I hadn’t seen you?”

Mark tries his best to maintain his eye contact with Jackson, his mind fogged with dirty thoughts - all of them revolving around _a certain CEO._ “N-No, of course not.”

Then, the sounds of a button softly popping and a zipper being pulled down are heard. Mark widens his eyes a bit, glancing at Jackson’s hand that’s still slowly palming him. Mark watches as Jackson slowly gets down on his knees and pull his pants and boxers down simultaneously. Jackson takes hold of Mark’s cock and strokes it slowly, eliciting a low moan from the latter. Jackson smirks before he attaches his lips onto Mark’s cock.

“Ahh, fuck,” Mark curses under his breath, closing his eyes shut to marvel in the feeling of Jackson’s warm mouth around his dick.

Jackson continues to lick, suck and stroke Mark’s dick all at the same time, and it’s driving Mark _crazy_. Mark grips Jackson’s hair with both of his hands and lets out a breathy, high-pitched moan. He’s close already, and both of them know it.

“I-” Mark cuts off his own words and groans when three knocks on the door are heard, and Jackson detaches his mouth from his dick.

“Sajangnim? Youngjae wants to speak with you about something,” an employee says through the door, followed by the sounds of feet shuffling against the floor and a few words muttered under someone else’s breath.

“Just give me a moment,” Jackson tells them, pulling Mark’s boxers and pants back on while simultaneously standing up from his kneeling position.

Jackson leans forward a little to whisper in Mark’s ear, “We’ll continue this _later._ ”

“Jackson,” Mark whines quietly, to which Jackson simply smirks in reply.

Jackson walks towards his desk, motioning for Mark to follow him, and rummages through at least two different drawers before finding the thing he wants. He closes the drawers and turns to look at Mark, who’s still panting a little. Jackson goes behind him and puts his hand inside Mark’s boxers, inserting a little _something_ into his hole, causing the latter to gasp in surprise. Jackson takes a few steps back and makes Mark turn his body, so that they’re now facing each other.

“Go back to Peniel, and make sure he doesn’t find out about the vibrator inside of you. You wouldn’t like him to know how dirty you _really _are, would you?” Jackson smirks, placing a hand on Mark’s right cheek. “Answer me, Yien.”__

__“No, daddy,” Mark answers, and he then yelps quietly as Jackson delivers a little slap to his ass._ _

__“Now go to Peniel, baby boy,” Jackson says, placing a little peck on Mark’s lips before going to the door and opening it, revealing the faces of Youngjae and another employee._ _

__Mark walks to the door and bows a little to the two employees before heading towards his cubicle. About three meters away from Jackson’s office, Mark squeaks in surprise as he feels the little thing inside him vibrate._ _

__“Mark-ssi? Are you okay?” the other employee standing besides Youngjae asks, to which Mark nods in reply._ _

__Mark heaves a deep breath before sitting down on his seat and being greeted by Peniel once more. “I apologize for the wait. So, where were we?”_ _

__“Ah, yes,” Peniel starts, moving his shoulders a bit and clearing his throat. “The service provided here is already great, but honestly, some employees need to build more confidence.”_ _

__“Oh, why do you think so?” Mark asks._ _

__“Because beauties like you shouldn’t be embarrassed by honest compliments,” Peniel answers, giving Mark a little wink._ _

__Mark moves in his seat a bit, feeling uncomfortable. Then, he lets out a little yelp as he feels the vibrator’s intensity increase inside him. He looks around the room, and he soon finds Jackson leaning against the wall nearby with a cup of coffee in his hand._ _

__“Mark? You okay?” Peniel asks._ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mark replies, choosing to ignore Peniel’s previous flirtatious comment on him instead._ _

__“As I was saying, other than confidence, the cubicle’s set design should be re-looked at and modified to make it seem more.. Friendly,” Peniel says._ _

__“Ah.. I see,” Mark says, scribbling down notes._ _

__Mark’s too busy scribbling down notes that he’s oblivious to the heart eyes Peniel seems to be shooting at him, until Peniel starts stroking his hand again._ _

__“Your skin is so soft, Mark. And your hands are really pretty too..” Peniel trails off, stroking Mark’s hands further._ _

__“T-thank y-” Mark feels the intensity of the vibrator inside him increase by a lot, and he retracts his hands from Peniel’s grip to hold onto the table._ _

__“Mark, are you sure you’re okay?” Peniel asks, sounding genuinely worried._ _

__Right at that moment, Jackson walks over to the both of them, standing behind Mark. Peniel doesn’t notice him at first, but after Jackson clears his throat, his attention is immediately on the CEO._ _

__“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Peniel asks, not bothering with any form of formality, temporarily forgetting the title Jackson holds._ _

__“It would seem that your presence has disturbed him, and it would be better if you leave. There are many other clients waiting to be attended to, so please do not prolong your unwanted stay,” Jackson says with a firm voice, looking at Peniel right in his eyes._ _

__“...Alright,” Peniel reluctantly gives in, standing up and glancing at Mark for the last time before exiting out of the building._ _

__Once Jackson’s sure that Peniel is out of sight, he leans down and whispers in Mark’s ears, “How was it, baby boy?”_ _

__“J-Jacks-son,” Mark stutters, gripping the table tightly with closed eyes._ _

__“Use your words, Yien,” Jackson says, smirking._ _

__“L-low-er it d-down, p-plea-se,” Mark pleads, breathing heavily as he pushes his legs closer to each other._ _

__“What exactly do you want me to lower, hm?” Jackson asks, nipping at Mark’s earlobe._ _

__“T-The v-vibra-ator,” Mark stutters again._ _

__“And why would I do that, huh?” Jackson asks, and this time, he forces Mark to stand._ _

__“Jackson! What a-” Mark’s words are quickly cut off with a squeal as Jackson carries Mark bridal-style in his arms._ _

__Jackson speed-walks to his car, but before that, he throws Jaebum a look that indicates that he’s going home and he’s leaving Jaebum in charge, to which Jaebum smirks knowingly and flashes him a thumbs up. Nevertheless, Jackson helps Mark sit on the passenger’s seat while he gets into the driver’s seat. However, Jackson still has some sanity in him, so he lessens the vibrator’s intensity as he drives them both to his penthouse._ _

__Upon reaching his penthouse, he immediately parks the car, grabs Mark’s wrist and pulls him inside. As soon as he’s inside, the both of them are greeted by multiple workers._ _

__“Good evening, Mr. Wang, Mr. Tuan,” the workers greet in unison._ _

__“Would the both of you like a little meal?” one of the workers offer, to which Jackson shakes his head in reply._ _

__“All of you are dismissed,” Jackson states, and all of them bow respectfully before leaving the two men alone._ _

__Jackson drags Mark upstairs to the bedroom. Once they’re inside the room, Jackson pushes Mark up against the door, breath on breath as their lips get closer with each other. Jackson has a hand pressed against the door and an arm wrapped around Mark’s waist while Mark has his arms around the former’s neck. Jackson sucks on Mark’s bottom lip, and Mark happily lets him explore the inside of his mouth. They break away from the kiss after a little while, their foreheads touching._ _

__“Yien, I want you to strip in front of me and bend over the bed for me. _Now_ ,” Jackson says with a deep voice, earning a little moan from Mark before moving a few steps backwards to give the latter some space._ _

__Mark takes off his coat first, throwing it carelessly around the room. Next, Mark moves his hands from his sides to grab the edge of his shirt and pull it over. Just as he’s about to pull his shirt over his head, he moans in surprise as Jackson slaps his ass for the second time._ _

__“Do it slowly, baby boy,” Jackson growls._ _

__“Fine.” _Another slap.__ _

__“What was that, baby boy?” Jackson growls even louder, eyes turning darker by the minute._ _

__“Yes, _Jackson_ ,” Mark says, earning yet another slap to his ass._ _

__“Have you forgotten what you’re supposed to call me, baby boy?” Jackson asks, turning the vibrator’s intensity higher using the wireless remote in his hand._ _

__“No, of course not, _Jackson_ ,” Mark replies, playing a dangerous game he knows he has already lost since the beginning._ _

__Mark screams when he feels the vibrator on the highest intensity, the little object moving inside him quickly. His legs quiver and he quickly pulls his shirt off, and he _really_ should’ve listened to Jackson. Jackson slaps his ass even harder this time, and Mark yelps loudly as he can feel the vibrator go deeper into his hole, just barely touching his prostate._ _

__“F-Fuck, Jackson.” _That was it.__ _

__Jackson snatches the bottle of lube on their bedside table and coats his fingers with it, before moving quickly to stand behind Mark, pulling his pants and boxers down and throwing them across the room before wrapping a hand around his stomach. He uses his other hand’s lubed fingers to tease around Mark’s hole, circling it. Soon enough, he enters two fingers in, and Mark would have collapsed if it weren’t for Jackson’s arm around him._ _

__With two fingers inside of Mark, Jackson begins to scissor him open in a fast speed. His fingers graze the vibrator, and he pushes it just a little bit closer to Mark’s prostate._ _

__“I want you to look at yourself in the mirror, Yien. Look at how _good_ you look with my fingers inside you,” Jackson growls as he forces Mark to look at himself using the arm that was wrapped around his waist just seconds ago._ _

__“A-Ah!” Mark screams, his hands holding onto Jackson’s arm tightly._ _

__“Come on, Yien. You know what you’re supposed to call me,” Jackson says huskily, inserting another finger inside of Mark’s hole._ _

__“Ah, _fuck_ , daddy!” Mark screams again, and he comes for the first time _without notice.__ _

__“Did you just come, Yien?” Jackson growls. “Did daddy tell you that you could come, huh? Did I?”_ _

__“N-No, d-daddy. But I just co-couldn’t help it!” Mark says in a small voice, his legs still quivering because of the still-moving vibrator and Jackson’s three fingers inside him._ _

__“Bend over the bed. _Now_ ,” Jackson orders, taking his fingers out, causing Mark to whimper._ _

__Mark walks shakily to the edge of the bed and bends over it, his ass hanging beautifully, just the way Jackson _loves_ it. Jackson licks his lips, loosening his black tie and chucking it aside as he walks closer to Mark. He throws his coat across the room as well, before leaning down and pressing his clothed chest against Mark’s naked back._ _

__“Do you feel like coming again, baby?” Jackson asks, chuckling a bit._ _

__“No,” Mark lies, and not long after, he feels Jackson insert three fingers inside him again._ _

__“Are you sure?” Jackson asks, smirking as he hears Mark’s erratic breathing beneath him._ _

__“D-Daddy, p-please,” Mark pleads, moaning breathily at the end of his sentence._ _

__“Please what, baby boy? Use your words,” Jackson says, smirking as he thrusts his three fingers in and out of Mark quickly._ _

__“F-Fuck me, daddy,” Mark pleads. “Fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to walk at all.”_ _

__Jackson chuckles at this. “Do you think I’d want to fuck you? No, do you think _he_ would’ve wanted to fuck you? Would you have called him _daddy_ too?”_ _

__“No-o, d-daddy,” Mark says, shaking his head. “I’m not supposed to fuck with my clients.”_ _

__“That’s not what I asked, baby. Would you let him fuck you? Would he have made you feel good like how I do?” Jackson growls, spanking Mark’s ass again._ _

__“I’m not supposed to fuck with my boss, either,” Mark says, chuckling breathily before moaning loudly as Jackson spanks him _yet again.__ _

__“But baby, I’m not your boss right now, _am I_?” Jackson chuckles lowly as he whispers into Mark’s ear._ _

__“N-no,” Mark shakes his head. “You’re my b-boyfriend.”_ _

__“What did you say, baby boy?” Jackson growls, spanking Mark’s ass, his fingers simultaneously grazing his prostate._ _

__“D-Daddy,” Mark moans, gripping the bedsheets tightly._ _

__“Do you want to come, baby boy? Do you think you even _deserve_ to come?” Jackson asks, thrusting his fingers even faster than before._ _

__“Ngh, daddy, p-please let me c-come,” Mark pleads, _so close_ to coming already._ _

__Jackson stops fingering him, turns the vibrator off completely and takes it out of Mark. Mark whines and looks to the back at Jackson, glaring at him. “Daddy, I was _so close_.”_ _

__“You didn’t deserve to come,” Jackson whispers in his ear._ _

__Then, Jackson strips himself of his own clothing before he lays down on the bed. “Come here, Yien.”_ _

__Mark listens to Jackson this time, getting on the bed with him. Jackson smirks before saying, “I want you to ride me while looking at yourself in the mirror. Don’t close your eyes.”_ _

__And Mark does just that. He places his legs on either side of Jackson’s body, and Jackson can only see his back view. Mark holds Jackson’s cock in his hand and slowly sinks down on it, causing himself to shudder. He moans loudly when Jackson’s full length is inside of him, and he soon starts bouncing on it up and down in a normal pace. He does as what Jackson tells him; he looks at himself in the mirror, his cheeks flushed, his hair disheveled and his cock a pretty pink from the near-orgasm experience earlier._ _

__After a while, Jackson grew impatient of the speed Mark was going at, so he thrusts his hips up quickly, meeting Mark’s own sinking hips halfway._ _

__“Fuck, daddy!” Mark screams when he feels Jackson hit his prostate, his walls clenching around Jackson’s cock, causing him to groan lowly._ _

__“Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight, baby boy. So warm, _so good_ around me, Yien,” Jackson says, turning Mark on even more. “No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so tight, so warm, _so good_ for me.”_ _

__Mark whimpers as Jackson flips them over. Jackson wastes no time in thrusting back into Mark with so much fervor and power, aiming for Mark’s prostate dead-on. Mark scratches Jackson’s back, making the latter groan in reply._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuck, daddy, I’m so fucking close,” Mark curses, his legs wrapping around Jackson’s waist tightly._ _

__“Then come for me, baby boy,” Jackson says, and that’s all it took for Mark to finally come for the second time that night._ _

__Mark’s getting hazy, with the overstimulation getting to him. Still, he holds onto Jackson and clenches around his cock even more. Soon enough, Jackson spills his come inside of him, and Mark feels so _full_ and _warm_ that it feels so unreal._ _

__After a while, Jackson pulls out of Mark, and Mark whimpers as Jackson’s come trickles out of him slowly._ _

__Jackson lays beside Mark, hugging him closer. Mark sighs in contentment, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Jackson._ _

__“I love you, Yien,” Jackson whispers, his eyes closed as well._ _

__“I love you too, Jiaer,” Mark replies softly, and the both of them drift off to sleep warmly._ _

__-_ _

__The next morning, Mark has a lot of trouble walking straight with how rough Jackson was the previous night, and hence limps most of his way inside the office. Jackson sees this, and he only smiles softly as he places an arm around Mark’s waist. Mark blushes at the public display of affection that Jackson’s initiating right now, opting to move away._ _

__As he did that though, he nearly falls to the floor, if it weren’t for Jackson’s strong arm around him. He blushes even deeper and chooses to stay by Jackson’s side while walking to the latter’s office. Although, they meet Bambam on the way._ _

__“Mark hyung, are you okay?” Bambam asks worriedly._ _

__“He’s fine, Bambam. Now get back to work,” Jackson says, and Bambam playfully salutes him._ _

__“I’m going to grab a drink,” Mark mumbles, going the opposite direction from Jackson._ _

__“Be careful!” He hears Jackson say, and he can’t help but smile a little._ _

__As he walks towards the gallon of water, he winces and loses his balance a little, leaning against the wall beside him. He closes his eyes, shakes his head and opens them again. Just as he’s about to get a cup, he hears someone calling out to him._ _

__“Mark hyung! Are you okay?” Youngjae asks, running towards Mark in worry._ _

__“I’m fine, Youngjae-ah,” Mark answers, smiling._ _

__“It doesn’t look like it, though,” Jinyoung says, appearing from the other side of the room._ _

__“I’m fine, honestly-” and Mark nearly falls face first to the floor as he loses his balance again, but doesn’t, thanks to Jinyoung and Youngjae._ _

__“We’re taking you to Jackson hyung,” Youngjae states firmly, swinging one of Mark’s arms over his shoulder while the other arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder._ _

__They reach Jackson’s office with a little difficulty, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. As soon as Jackson opens his office door, Youngjae and Jinyoung immediately push Mark towards Jackson, his hands resting on Jackson’s chest, his cheeks a beautiful red._ _

__“We think Mark hyung’s sick,” Youngjae says. “He keeps falling and losing his balance.”_ _

__“Well, we’ll leave you to him then,” Jinyoung states, grinning a little as he bid them goodbye._ _

__Jackson closes the door and makes Mark sit on the long couch. Then, he makes him lay down._ _

__“Rest, babe. I don’t want you to overwork yourself,” Jackson tells him, kneeling beside the cpuch to brush Mark’s hair softly._ _

__“Thank you, GaGa,” Mark says, smiling gratefully._ _

__“No problem, babe,” Jackson replies, placing a kiss on top of Mark’s forehead. “Now get some sleep. I love you.”_ _

__Meanwhile, Jinyoung walks towards the coffee machine in the break room to get a cup of coffee, but before he can, he receives a call from someone._ _

__“Hello?” Jinyoung greets._ _

__“Hey Nyoung, come to my cubicle. I’ve got something to show you,” Jaebum says from the other line._ _

__“Coffee?” Jinyoung offers._ _

__“I have two already,” Jinyoung could practically feel him smiling from the other side of the call. “Hurry up, or it’s going to get cold.”_ _

__Jinyoung happily walks to Jaebum’s cubicle, which is located right next to his own. Jinyoung smiles and greets Jaebum, earning a smile a greeting, and a little peck on his lips back in return._ _

__“Can you take a look at this graph?” Jaebum asks. “Try analyzing it, and once you have, tell me what’s wrong with it.”_ _

__“Hm, is this another test?” Jinyoung asks as he bends down a little to look at Jaebum’s computer screen._ _

__“Yes, it is,” Jaebum confirms, and he doesn’t miss the way people ogle at Jinyoung’s ass from the corners of his eyes_ _

__He growls at this and stands up from his seat to stand beside Jinyoung, placing a hand around the latter’s hip. Jinyoung doesn’t mind it, but rather pays more attention to the graph in front of him. Meanwhile, Jaebum sends death glares to all his co-workers that have been looking at Jinyoung’s ass, to which all of them back off in the end, and Jaebum sighs in relief._ _

__“Hm, there isn’t any explanation at all on the legend, and the percentages aren’t even shown,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum grins proudly._ _

__“Yes, those are what’s wrong. You’re getting better, baby,” Jaebum coos, giving a little kiss to the younger’s nose. “For now, let’s drink coffee together.”_ _

__Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Bambam’s presenting a chart regarding their monthly revenues and whatnot. Although it seems that the co-workers are too busy gawking at him, rather than listening to the presentation._ _

__“...That includes 10% tax as well. Now, do you guys _finally_ understand?” Bambam asks, tired after having to repeat for the nth time already._ _

__“Sorry Bambam-ssi, we’re still a bit confused. Do you mind if you start over again?” one of the co-workers ask, and Bambam sighs._ _

__“But of course,” he mumbles before taking a deep breath._ _

__Just as he’s about to start explaining again, Yugyeom appears. “I’m pretty sure all of you have some revisions to finish, don’t you?”_ _

__“Ah, but Bambam-ssi is-”_ _

__“Stop with the bullshit. He’s been repeating the same thing for about an hour,” Yugyeom says, annoyance clear in his voice. “All of you, listen up. Starting from now on, Bambam’s only going to say things _once_. There, now none of you can use that reason to continue gawking at him.”_ _

__“Gawking at me?” Bambam asks, slightly taken aback._ _

__“All of you better listen to me, or I’m going to file a report to sajangnim,” Yugyeom threatens._ _

__“A-Ah, then, we’re really sorry, Bambam-ssi. We understood you the first time,” a co-worker says, and everyone soon leaves the room._ _

__“Gawking at me? Are they serious?” Bambam asks, scrunching his nose a bit._ _

__“What can I say, baby, you’re just so beautiful,” Yugyeom says, pecking Bambam’s lips a few times._ _

__“Ugh, gross,” Bambam states, shuddering._ _

__“Me or those old men?” Yugyeom asks, laughing._ _

__“Those old men of course! Ew, Yugyeomie, help me clear the thought of them gawking at me from my head, please,” Bambam complains._ _

__“As you wish,” Yugyeom chuckles, kissing Bambam passionately this time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you liked it! feel free to leave constructive comments/kudos/feedback ~
> 
> to puta : ily <7


End file.
